2010-06-12 - Copenhell, Copenhagen, Denmark
On June 12, 2010 Dead by April played a show in Copenhagen at the festival Copenhell. Other bands/artists that played during the event were among others Danko Jones, Hatebreed, Megadeth, Whitechapel and Adept. Info Copenhell is a heavy metal festival held annually in Copenhagen, Denmark, since 2010. Kind of rare apperance for Dead by April to play this sort of "metal festival". The band played the secondary stage called Hades Stage at 18:00. According to reports from the show the audience consisted mainly of younger people. Dead by April played three songs shorter than usual (Falling Behind, Sorry For Everything, A Promise) but according to reviews of the show the band didn't use their full playing time. http://www.muzic.se/show.php?typ=konserter&id=797 Set list : The setlist is 100 % accurate. #Unhateable #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #Losing You : Unfortunately there are no video/audio clips from the show. Reviews : There are two reviews out regarding the show that are quite different. '' Sebastian Zweiniger from Muzic.se reviewed the show. http://www.muzic.se/show.php?typ=konserter&id=797 It was probably more than I that raised an eyebrow when the guitarist and singer Pontus Hjelm left Dead By April, and was replaced by Zandro Zantiago. The fact that he's only a singer reduces the quintet to a band with only one guitarist. The justification was called "We do not think our sound requires two guitarists." I may not have been the only one who interpreted it as they would flesh out even more pre-recorded music on stage. Not true. I was wrong. Damn was I wrong. As the member swap, Dead By April evolved from a pretty good live band to a very good live band. There are less pre-recordings than before. Johan Olsson's guitar has been turned up, and he plays so well that you instantly forget that the band used to have another guitarist. The biggest change is the fact that the clean vocals almost completely are percent taken over by newcomer Zandro Santiago. He is much more tone secure and generally have a better voice than his predecessor. Clean vocals have never been frontman Jimmie Strimmells strongest side, and now that he can focus on his (amazing) scream vocals, and occasionally back upSantiago with background vocals, he delivers a really good vocal performance. That they don't exploit the whole playing time and not the world's best to vary the set list (is not it time to replace the "In My Arms" and "Promise Me"?) Down. I am very impressed by their development. '''4/5' Aleksi Pertola from RockFreaks.net also reviewed the show. http://www.rockfreaks.net/features/125 When Jimmie Strimell introduces the band's new clean vocalist Zandro Santiago to us, some vaguely intoxicated person behind us mutters "I hope he's dead by April", and it is difficult not to adopt a similar contempt when listening to his pretentious, nasal attempt at singing. But then, it's unnecessary because the band's music is itself enough to incite a gag reaction from this scribe. The lone guitarist restricts himself to simple powerchord structures and meaningless chugging while the abundant melodies in songs like "What Can I Say" and "Losing You" comes from a backing track. Unfortunately the music is cleverly devised to be as catchy as possible, and to contain all the right elements to cater to an alarmingly large contingent of younger metal fans. At the beginning of the show, a presenter declares that Dead By April is a proud successor to legendary melodic death metal bands from Gothenburg and unsurprisingly these words go right into Dead By April's head, with the result that Strimell spends most of this banter allowance on talking down to the crowd and behaving like the proper rockstar that he isn't. To anyone with some aesthetics, not to mention an appreciation of heavy music, Dead By April is an insult, and watching their show is like watching Robbie Williams with slightly heavier instruments. 4/10 Photos : These photos were taken by Thomas Schlein.'' http://www.flickr.com/photos/headbangerphotography/sets/72157624265900624/with/4717695595/' 185.jpg 186.jpg 187.jpg 188.jpg 189.jpg 190.jpg : ''These photos were taken by RockFreaks.com. '' '' 191.jpg '' Source